The Everlasting
by Vampstoryteller
Summary: The immortals walk amongst humans and threaten to drag all of humanity into their bloody war. The war is soon to come to a climatic conclusion, with the emergence of a newborn vampire. She holds within her hands the balance of power. Torn between two worlds what would the promised one chose?
1. Chapter 1 Olivia

The Everlasting.

CHAPETER 1

Olivia

"Yes" I say to myself as I watch the sun fade behind the Boston skyline. I peer between the blinds carefully as to not burn my eyes. I quickly ready myself for a night of hunting as look across the room of my West side apartment. I smiled as I thought of my first kill but then grimmaced as I remembered my new birth.

I am a relatively young vampire compared at least to my maker. I was turned into what I am some 65 years ago.

This is not a story of a glamorous experience as I would like to of experienced. I mean it's nothing like you might read in a vampire novel. My maker basically snatched me right off the street into the night air.

Bleed me to the point of death and tossed me into a ditch in Boston Central Park.

He looked over his shoulder smirked and tossed me a vial.

I don't know how I knew what the vial was or what it contained but instinctively I knew. My will was strong but my body was failing me. I tried to gather myself, to focus. The blood pulled around my head soaking my hair.

My vision blurred, my hearing was even dulled.

I knew my salvation lay a few feet from me, but death was pulling at me hard.

Then the hunger took over. It was like fire inside of my driving me to a place of strength and desire that I never have know. The hunger gave me power and is my real creator. The hunger is my master and I will for ever yield to it.

I reached in the deep grass, claps the vial between my fingers and placed it at my lips.

I drank and awoke a second later, to a new world a new existence a new hunger.

My whole being was transformed in an instant. I was more alive than I had ever been in my previous existence. Memories that were not mine began to race through my mind. I saw the origin of my masters master and all through the ages of my new family lineage. I saw the first, the original vampire. I saw his maker and the depths of the earth from which he came.

Lucian Verbain the original and most powerful of our kind. I now possessed knowledge of many things which before I did not know.

Languages such as Chinese, English, Spanish, Arabic, Portuguese, and French.

I had knowledge of art, poetry, music and engineering. Many of the gifts of my New ancestors were now at my disposal.

I knew fighting techniques such as Karate, Tae Kwon Do and Jiu-Jitsu.

My reflexes were lightning fast and matched my super human strength.

My vision was crystal clear allowing me to see at great distances as well as things in the darkness as if it was noon day.

My hearing was amplified. All the night came alive to me. I was one with it, a creature of it. I am a sister of the night and have been crowned by blood and the moon. The day no longer held its sway or mattered to me.

Though I was in awe of my new found strengths my memories made me all to aware that there were many others who's abilities surpassed mine in every way.

I also saw the hunters of the night being hunted by their betters.

I was overwhelmed by all that I just experienced and I knew that I must soon feed. " Who is my lucky number one? My first meal." My eyes turned to the city of Boston my new feeding ground.

The pulse of the multitudes of heart beats was maddening. " So many... So little time." The hunger burned in me with such a varosity that I could barley contain myself. Though I was aware that I could easily kill hundreds on the streets at one time I didn't want to draw the attention of any near by vampires. " I must be cautious and descrete." I said to myself as I turned into the alley sandwiched between the only two skyscrapers in the city. I focused my eyes towards the alleys end some 300 yards away. There I saw two prostitutes conversing about their latest tricks. The one leaning against the wall was younger maybe early twenties. Tall, slim with no disease or large amounts of drugs coursing through her veigns.

" Well it looks like your lucky number one."

I said to myself as I tickled the top of my toungue with my virgin fangs.

With ralative ease I jumped 30 feet into the air softly landing on the firescape on the building adjasent to where the two ladies of the night were. From this vantage point I could more easily study my prey. I would wait for the opportune moment then I would strike.

As my eyes studied her they became transfixed on her jugular vein. As I watched it pulsating her heart sung a rythmic melody of delight in my ears.

I decided there in that moment that I would treat my victims in an entirely different manner than my maker did me.

I would study them. Admire them from afar. Then just as my hunger reached its fever pitch I would strike, Enveloping my prey in the embrace of death.

Just as my thoughts concluded my opportunity arrose.

The other prostitute approached a stopped car got in and unknowingly waved her last goodbye to her fellow lady of the night.

Just as easily and quietly as I ascended to the firescape I descended to the ground. Some six feet behind her. I graced the ground with such fluidity that she was non the wiser of my near presence.

" Well aren't you a fine specimen." I said in a maniacle hushed tone just laud enough for her to hear. She turned adbruptly toward me and fear flashed in her eyes.

I then spanned the distance of six feet between us in less than a second.

Before she could even think about screaming my hand covered her mouth stifeling any attempts she could make.

She struggled against my grip of stone around her arm. I felt her bones begin to snap under my firm hold. She shivered in pain. " Now there's no need to make this any less pleasant than its going to already be. Now is there?" I peered deeply into her eyes as I spoke. She shook her head gingerly in agreement.

I loosened my grip around her arm a placed it around her waist dragging her into the darker shadows of the alley.

Taking my hand from her mouth in one spilt second motion tilted her head sidways exposing her neck to my awaiting fangs. I then sank them into her soft skin of her neck. Time stood still. I was somehow suspended in another place between life and death, as I drank the liquid of her life essence into my very being. Becoming one with it. Her heartbeat slowed and then stopped as I drank the last drop of her.

" Sleep my sweet. Sleep." I whispered as I lay her carefully to the ground.

I whiped the blood from around my mouth on the sleeves of my blouse. I felt a warm push against the night and against my skin. A instictive warning that sunrise was about to embark once again on Boston. I immediately knew the distance in which I had to travel to my apartment and I knew I would be cutting the time close to arriving in time to continue my new found existence. I leaped on to the building next to me knowing that I need to keep out of sight to be able to travel at the speeds nesissary to arrive in time.

I had just unlocked my door and slipped inside as the first rays of sunlight pierced the sky. " Now I slumber." I say as I close the door to my bed room and begin to dream of the next night and my next victim.

I awoke with a hunger like I could never describe in words. My head was pounding and the dreams I had last night still lingered in my mind. As I slept I returned to the memories of my ancestors. Learning more of our history. My senses were even more alert, my new found gifts more sharp than before. I reveled in my strength. The excitement I felt thinking of the hunt I had ahead of me surged through my body.

I carefully selected my clothing atire, so that I would look the part of the predator that I am. I selected my leather pants and matching zip up vest that fit me snug and perfectly in all the right places.

" Well not bad Olivia. They don't have a chance. I believe we will select a man tonight." I say with a sly smirk on my face as I gaze at myself in the mirror.

" We might just play with our food before we dine."

I spun and leaped for the door and entered the night my new and only friend.

The night was like no lover that I have ever known. It embraced me, consumed me. I am a creature of it after all.

I had to really carefully consider every step I took so that I appeared to walk as the mortals that I moved amongst.

The streets where full I imagine bathing in a river of the blood of all that surround me. Just as I was about to be completely lost in this fantasy, I felt a chill run up my already cold spine. A voice not my own invaded my mind. " We know who and what you are. Come join us or be destroyed by us!" I'm not sure how I knew but I new the source of these thoughts came from close by.

I spun quickly 180 degrees looking in every possible direction. Just as I was about to give up hope of finding the invader of my mind. I saw a cloaked figure looking at me from across the street. It was as if they wanted me to discover them. They turned and disappeared into the shadows.

I have up trying to hide amongst the mortals and ran at full speed in the last location that I saw the intruder of my thoughts. People were startled, some even let out a slight scream. But all the really saw was a blur and all they felt was a wind pass by them. So they quickly dismissed what they experienced as a odd occurance and figment of their minds.

I reached the shadows in which the cloaked being went. I focused my eyes piercing the dark. " This way... This way...This way." the voice seemed to come from every direction causing me a measure of confusion. I tried to focus harder to see into the darkness with more clarity, but the darkness became darker somehow. I was blind. "What the hell is happening to me!" I tried to steady myself but panic started to set in as the voices encircled me like a vortex.

Then in a flash visions from last nights dreams returned to me. My creators, creator mastered a rare ability to see without seeing. To peer into the greatest darkness and trough mere will force figures to be exposed. I tapped into the gift of Akeldama chazon,(Blood vision in Aramaic) took it into my self and I saw her clearly for the first time. She was cloaked in a shroad of darness. But her life force gave her away. It was if she was outlined by a bright thin red line, that grew and dimmed with intensity with the beating of her heart.

I reached quickly into the darkness and grabbed her by the throat. I was shocked that she didn't even try to break free from my hold. The voice was magnified ringing in my mind. " So strong for such a young vampire. Still your no match for me and my craft." I then felt as if my hand a then my arm was on fire. I convulsed in pain falling to the ground. Words then filled the air more powerful than before.

" et ligaveris eum in igne . arguens mentem. et ligaveris eum in igne . arguens mentem."

(tie it in the fire. rebuking mind. and tie it in the fire. rebuking mind.)

The fire spread from my arms to engulf my whole body.

"Please, stop, show mercy. I acknowledge your superior strength and power!"

I pleaded like a child facing its greatest fears. Then just as it began it stopped.

I lay in the fetal position, greatful that the pain had subsided. I was afraid to lift my head to look upon this powerful female being. So I continued to lay there, still showing my submission.

" Dear Olivia, we will met again. We have big plans for you. Your gifts are strong and developing rapidly. Unless you join us we will have to kill you before you become to strong." I felt an unseen hand brush through my hair.

Then she was gone taking the blinding darkness with her.

My vow to hunt differently than my maker would have to be broken on the first night of it. I was far to weak from my encounter with the cloaked woman, to admire and stalk my prey before I dined.

I stood, still partially obscured by the shadows.

" At least there's plenty to chose quickly from." I Said to myself as I scanned the crowed looking for The most vulnerable of them. The streets of Boston was a vertual smorgasbord. Boston's Salem festival brought out all the undesirables out into the open.

As I picked my victim I realized who and what I just had an encounter with.

" Of course, today is the perfect day for the cloaked woman to reveal herself."

The festival of witches was another name for the Salem Festival. She was a witch and a very powerful one at that.

I dispensed of my newest victim quickly and quietly. My mind was spinning from the knowledge of the witch. I mean I have only been a vampire for one day a thought that I loved but was still adjusting to.

Now there's witches in the mix.

" What next werewolves and changling's?"

I thought as I was cleaning the blood off my face from my latest kill.

" I guess anything is possible."

The thoughts of this frightened me. Now I knew there were more immortals with great power.

" The dream. My ancestors. I tapped into the power from mere memory."

The thoughts reassured me and calmed my fears. I knew if I could just repeat the process that I had done when the witch blinded me that I could gain new power and stregth.

I returned to my apartment after I disposed of the man I drained dry.

I instictly knew that I must dispose of the bodies carefully. I also knew that I had to expand my hunting grounds as to not give away my apartments location.

" I will only hunt outside a 50 mile radius from my home. I will also hunt in random locations outside that range."

Something inside me assured me that this would be enough to keep my location secure at least for the time being.

I focused on relaxing, calming my breathing.

" Time to dream. Time to search my ancestors memories. Time to learn."

I smiled and drifted off to sleep in search of answers. In search of power.


	2. Chapter 2 The Kingdom of Faye

The Kingdom of Faye

Chapter 2

Drake Timber

I stand and look over the remains of what once was the most powerful race of immortals. Our numbers greatly diminished, by civil war then by numerous conflicts by the other immortal races.

The vampires our only worthy rivals are the greatest threats to our rule.

The sunsrays shined down upon the golden crown I wore making my appearance even more radiant. I lifted my hand and a hush fell over the assembly who anxiously awaited my words. It has been only a few months sense the ceasefire of the conflict that was soon to envelop all races of immortals. The declaration of war is to occur in my speech.

I looked over my fellow faye with great admiration. "We are the pinnacle of the evolutionary process. It's only right and fitting that we rule them all!" these thoughts stregthened my resolve for what I was about to do.

"The balance of power has been threated. The one who peeres behind the Vail. Has seen the creation of a dark one who has become a dream walker. We know that this gift makes the dark one potentially limitless in power and potential. We are the golden one's! The pinnacle of the evolutionary process. We will never be ruled by those who live in the night. As we who rule the day will bring the rightful order back to all races."

I feel the eight rays of the sun awaken inside me. Changing my eyes to glowing orbs of light. The stronger the gaze of my people the more intently they stare upon my form the more glorious I become.

My body begins to glow as my eyes. Then I begin to elivate off the ground a few feet.

I lift my hands to my side causing my body to begin a slow spin as I ascended higher above the crowd.

The people of the Faye began in one voice our chant of the golden.

" The ages long gone wrote of thee.

Devilerance from the darkness, we shall

see.

Destined to rule both day and night.

For he who shines as gold has be given

the sight."

Engulfed fully now in radiant light i desend back to the ground. Lower my hand signaling the mass of Faye to become attentive and silent.

" We who are predestined to rule have suffered to long! We are a mear shell of the once indestructible race. We are the discovers of the eight rays of the sun. The secret paths of light. We are soon to decifer the mysteries of the tablet's of light. When we achieve the last of the eight paths we will be ready. We will be ready for the final great war. We will restore order and once again rightfully rule."

The hystaria of the massive gathering was at its highest when I gave the Faye the final push that would forever have them commited mind, body and spirit to the war to come.

With another wave of my hand silence once again returned to the gathering.

"The dark one's also have their own prophecy about a newborn. She is our only threat and obsticle to victory. They know her as the dream walker. I qoute now from the Leviathan. There most treasured and sacred book.

" Pearl, pearl of darkest night.

No one knew you would be given the sight.

Our greatest hope of days long past.

A reign of darkness begins at last.

Secrets reaveled in dreams.

You freely walk the hidden paths of blood streams."

It has long been known by our spies that she would be born on the last of the blood moons. Shes not been made aware of her destined rise among the dark ones. We would of known of such a development. There are three factions hunting for her as we speak.

The dark ones, the repulsive twisters of energy the witches and us. Its of the greatest importance that we are the first to find her and end her existance before she transcends.

It is for this purpose that i resend the doctrine of concealment."

Every Faye knew instantly what that meant. The Faye all Faye can now freely walk amongst the mortals. I knew this would change everything. It would change the whole world, but i was desperate. I only held the knowledge of the remainder of the dark prophecies of the book of Leviathan. They call her the dream walker but only I knew true name Leviathan.


	3. Chapter 3 The Coven

The Coven.

Chapter 3

Alexandria Ruthsgaurd

The night air seemed thick. The stars danced in my perifrial vision. As the moon replenishing my stregth. The waves of energy hit me over and over. There have been very few encounters that took so much from me.

I was so weak I can barley make it down fifth street. I'm amongst the crowd now so I can lesson the effects of the cloaking spell, so that it lessons it's effects on me.

Using such a powerful spell as the inferno requires your own life energy. In doing so time is taken away from your life in this world.

" Is it truly possible that I had to use such power to restrain such a young vampire?" I had to draw from an ancient gilmore. One of the oldest books of the craft that I know. Old magic is always the strongest. Few witches even knew old magic, but I was one of the select few.

Now I know why the mother's sent me after such a fledgling vampire. Her potential was scary and she would upset the balance of power in favor of whatever faction she chose.

" I will not permit the House of Kathrina to have you Olivia. You will join us or die !" I turned right following the procession of the crowd. They were heading to the old part of the city to Salems Hill where the concert was about to kickoff culminating the nights events.

Salems hill is also One of the few portals that enabled us to travel at will between realms. I reached the hill top and awaited the band to begin there first set so that no one would notice me vanishing.

Music filled the air as well as lazer's from the stage. Cascading a rainbow of shifting color above everyone's heads. They were in perfect sequence with the best of the drums. All eyes were on the sky.

" Now's my chance. I must submit my findings to the mother's and quickly."

I positioned myself in the circle I cast and readied myself for terrestrial travel.

" Accipe me ab isto novo animae supergreditur tempora et spatia."

(Soul transend time and space take me from my current place.)

Astral travel is exhilarating and taxing all at the same time. I fell to the floor in the sanctuary of the mothers.

The cobble stone floor was cold and hard against my face. My vision distorted but I focused on the flickering flames that danced in the miridas of candles that lit the covens secrete chamber.

" Drink my daughter. Drink. This will restore your strength."

Miriam the elder witch spoke to me in the language of the mind which is our way.

She floated towards me, some 6 inches off the floor as she came. She extended the gublet in her hand. Inviting me to take it. I took and drank. The energy began in my toes and traveled at the speed of light through my whole body, returning all that I lost in my encounter with Olivia to me.

" Stand now! Tell me of this new born."

Her eyes dark and ominous demanded obedience and compliance. She peered into my soul getting the answers for herself, impatient with my slow reply.

I hated when the mothers did this. There is no greater violation of a person than mind melding. A power that only the mothers possesed.

She knew the contempt I felt for her, but her overconfidence in her power made her feel invincible so she cared little.

In my defiance I spoke to her in the human toungue casting aside our mind connection. " Your invasion of my thoughts was both unwarranted and unwelcome!" My tone was stern and rebellious.

Her face then became twisted and unrecognizable as if I awoke a demon within her. " Remember your betters, little girl! If you ever hope to have a place among us you will bend your will absolutely to ours" She stroked my face with her razor like nails as she spoke to my mind. "Look at me!" She shrilled with the voice like wailing harpies.

Fear kept my eyes closed, but I yielded fearing greater her wrath.

To see her in this form is to see into the face of the devil himself.

I pissed myself. I couldn't breath as I staired at the horror of what she truly was.

My will completely broken, I recited our creed of submission to the mother's once again. " I am yours. My life my soul, my past my future belong to the mother's.

I bind my will to yours in total sumission!"

I kneeled before her as I have done far to many times before.


	4. Chapter 4

The hunter's.

My evening begins with My new favorite ruitein. I fantasize about my kill holding on to the memory as charished each detail becoming intimate with it once again before i desmiss it once and for all.

The 5 o'clock news has even began covering my activities desperat the police finally gave the news media the green light on the story.

" the ripper. Yes that will do nicely."

I chuckle as I repeat my new title. Suddenly i felt a shock wave cause what seemed to appear as the walls of my apartment to bow and flex. " What the hell was that?"

I wasn't sure to what had just occurred but i knew that it was some type of internal warning. I later discovered that this was the beginning of yet a new gift called "fatidica."

( latin: A person able to foresee the future.) I knew I was in imenet danger and from what dirrection it was coming. But from who and when i had no clue. "Damn 5:31, i still have an hour and a half before sunset." The pulsating wave hit me again except stronger. A lump rose in my throat as i fallowed the next set of waves with my vision. The only thing i could possibly relate this to would be a sonar like bates possess. This allowed me to see through my wall where the front door of my apartment. Vibations crashed against everything forming a image of the hallway and and three radiant figures toping the stares. The figures appeared more as appiritions or streaks that bent and derived from another close location. " Im seeing what has not yet occured." The thoughts excited me and distracted me temporarily from the danger that approached.

I reached out with my hearing and my suspicions were confirmed. Three men had just began to climb the staircase to my apartment. The were fast and quiet. To quiet to be heard with mortal ears and to fast to be mortals themselves. "How did they find me? Why was i not prepared for this potential outcome. Sloppy Olivia sloppy." I shook my head in self disgust but quickly gathered myself and slipped quickly and quietly out my window to the fire escape.

just as i closed the window behind me my front door exploded fallowed by three more explosions. They shattered my windows and blew me off my fire escape and into a dumpster below me. My skin still smoking from my exposure to the suns rays and pain searing through my body, did not deture me from remaining perfectly still and silent. My ears were still ringing from the blast so i was totally blind and thus vulnerable to my surroundings. A minute turned into an hour and my hearing had finally returned. Though it was greatly inhibited by the myriad of police sirens. Sense the Boston Marathon bombing explosions of anykind are taken very seriously. The FBI bomb investigation unit had arrived. After a brief search of my apartment their analysis was certain. A concusion bomb. Ment to stun and confuse not to kill. " First the witches now this other race of immortals want to capture me." I then qued to a conversation between two FBI officals and the other Boston police officers. A particularly boisterous man from the FBI began giving orders to the crowd of FBI agents and police officers. " I want a three bock perimiter set up and every inch of it searched with a fine toothed comb and I want it done yesterday!" I decided it was time for my departure. " Time to feed and find somewhere to stay. I cant believe they blew up my damn apartment!" I clinched my fist and disappeared into the night to take out my rage on my prey.

I decided to break yet another of my hunting rules deciding that i needed a new stratagey anyway considering i have already been found by both the witches and the yet to be known immoratal race. The park were i was reborn would be perfect. Secluded and it might provide a perfectly unassuming location for my slumber.

Theres an abandoned hospital that bordered the eastern edge of the park. Its also the most dense segment of woodline in the whole park. I havent gotten to enjoy my last three victums. Why should tonight be any different?

The park wasnt particularly well lit so hunting would be effortless. So i decided to take a location on the running trail closest to the hospital. I wasn't there 5 min when my

opportunity presented itself. A runner, a young woman who appeared to be in her early 20's came running into to my awaiting arms. I saw her some 300 yards away. The faint street lights caused her beads of sweat to glisten on her skin like diamonds. " She's healthy, and vibrant. To bad I won't have time to enjoy my meal." I sighed as I crouched into my hunters stance. 100 yards. 75 yards. 50 yards. As she drew closer a voice began to ring in my ears. Simular to the mind speak that I experienced in my encounter with the still yet to be named witch. But this was different, stronger, somehow more personal, more intament. The same sentence repeated over and over again in my mind. " Come to me my child. My greatest creation. Come to me."

The voice strirred something inside me. A sentation fallowed that was completely unexpected. The only thing I cam relate it too would be the heightened sense you get throughout your body right before orgasim. The tingling all over my body almost distracted me from my hunt. Then there she was in my grasp. "Shush this will all be over soon, my dear." I loosened my grip on her as I sank my fangs deep into her jugular. I drained the life from her quickly and then turned my gaze to the hospital. The voice had subsided. The source and purpose perplexed me, but I had not the luxury of time. The night was all but spent and I must find somewhere safe and secure for my slumber.


End file.
